youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Andrew ITstyle
This interview was conducted on December 16, 2016, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Andrew ITstyle is a YouTuber with over 16,000 subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I watch videos on YT since 2008. It was random videos. In Feb 2015 a friend told me that maybe I want to try. So I decided to create a channel. After 2 weeks I've realized that I love it. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * It was so long ago, I don't remember it. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * First game I remember was Warcraft III in 1990's. My favorite game is LOL. Q4: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * My friend Krzysztof Wozniak from polish channel 'wideoprezentacje'. Q5: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * My friend from channel 'sunshineNaska'. Q6: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * No comment. Q7: How did you come up with Andrew ITstyle as your YouTube channel name? * Andrew is my name. IT is because I'm an IT engineer and the first playlist on my channel was about IT. style is from the word 'lifestyle'. Q8: Currently who is your favourite YouTuber or YouTubers? * My friend who started a channel in August 2016 'DarkBlood'. Q9: Do you have a favourite and least favourite video that you have uploaded? * My favourite is 'nut challenge'. The least is 'habbu game review'. Q10: What is your favourite part about having a YouTube channel? * I love to work with a camera. I also really like to have contact with people 'fans'. Q11: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload? * No. I don't have time to play video games at all. Q12: What countries have you visited in your lifetime? * Netherlands, Belgium, France, UK, Spain, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Czech republic, Poland, Slovakia, Italy, US, Canada, Australia, Japan and Thailand. Q13: How many cities have you visited in your lifetime? * I don't remember exactly. It was many many cities. Q14: What was the first country that you visited? * UK in October 1997. Q15: What country is at the top of your list to visit that you never visited before? * Finland. Q16: Do you have a favourite and least favourite city that you have visited? * My favourite city is London. Least favourite is Kassel (Germany). Q17: You currently have over 18,100 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * I didn't. I started the channel as a hobby. I do this because I love it. Of course it's great to have many subscribers. Q18: You currently have uploaded 689 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * No. But it's a natural way. I make videos about lifestyle and travel. sometimes also challenges and food tests. When I have a idea for a video or I see something interesting I just do it. Q19: Currently your most viewed video has over 6,850 views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * I didn't think about how many views my video can have. Q20: What is your lifetime subscriber goal? * I want to reach 10M subs. We will see. Q21: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * It was to have 1k subs. Q22: How long do you think YouTube will last? * Don't know. but I see a long future for YT, 'cause many people want to watch videos and there are also many new YouTubers. Q23: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * Don't know exactly. But when I have another job, I will still upload videos. I don't want to stop it. Q24: Are you planning on going to any YouTube conventions? * I was on Video Days 2016 in Koln and Video Days 2016 in Berlin. I want to go to Vidcon Europe 2017 in Amsterdam. Q25: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Do what you love. In the future make videos what you like, but also videos what your community wants to see. Listen what your fans says. You will have a lot of haters, but don't stop making videos. Your start on YT will be very very hard. You lost all privacy. But if you love making videos, you'll accept this. Q26: What is the future for you and your channel? * I want to make more videos in my 'travel' series, but it's related to income. I also want to make much more challenges (it's popular) but it's related in collaborations with other YouTubers. I want to reach much more success on YT. Q27: Have you ever done a interview like this before? * No. It's my first interview. Category:YouTube Interviews